The search for the remaining Jedi
by JaredChampion
Summary: So I know from Overwatch to suddenly Star wars is a HUGE change. But I am trying to mix everything up. Anyways this is the adventures of Mercenary Zeke and the Twi'Lek Lethan Salrusa. And there search for the remaining Jedi after order 66. Enjoy everyone and have a wonderful day.
1. Chapter 1

The Twi'Lek, the species of beauty as most people would call it. But not only beauty, but of power and underestimation. But they have been used as slaves, for sex, and have been used only the intent of pleasure by men. It disgusts me to think of the species mainly known for this reason. I do not care what they are used for; I am here to tell you the story of how I saved a slave from the life she was into a more suitable one. As I was getting more food and other supplies for my ship I remember seeing a glimpse of red out of the corner of my eye. Turning to see a Lethan slave, the poor girl. Rough, ripped up clothing, bruised skin from all the skin that was seen, practically more purple than red. As people began to notice her they began to yell out at her and through trash at her. I saw a man throw a rock at her, I couldn't take it anymore. Quickly taking my pistol out of the holster, its cold metal handle meeting my hand tightly as I squeezed the trigger shooting the rock. A man came running outside of a Cantina not far from the girls location seeing the Lethan and ran towards her grabbing her arm suddenly and pulling over to him locking himself in a defensive stance. She winced and exhaled sharply from this…this was more than likely her owner. I quickly ran over and the Lethan women looked at me with a sly smirk on her face, she had something up her sleeve that she did not want to show. Her owner on the other hand glared at me before sighing and rolling his eyes. "No I do not want any sort of deal no matter how many credits you have" Assuming that I was going to try and buy her from him which was quite insulting to me as I am not one who buys slaves. "I was going to ask if everything was alright sir. Since I just saved your sex puppet from a rock that could've killed her." I could feel the venom in my voice as I said this; he gave me a devilish glare as he didn't like the word sex puppet it seemed "What makes you think that you could keep a beauty like her alive huh?" He asked me this with an intent of that being his last sentence to say to me before putting a hole in my chest since he was reaching for his holster. "You really think that's a good idea?" I said quickly as I already had my pistol out of my holster aimed at him.

He froze looking down at my pistol as I cocked the pistol now ready to fire "He beat me to it, lucky bastard" He mumbled to himself chuckling as well, He slowly put his hands behind his head and sat down on the steps to the cantina. The Twi'Lek didn't follow what he had done and continued to stand up next to the man. "If you seem to know how to take care of a Lethan why is she treated this way. She's more purple and blue than red! "The Twi'Lek seemed a little frightened by the sudden tone change in my voice and stood back against the wall, though her owner stood up and grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and raised his fist at me ready to knock me out. I squeezed the trigger of my pistol and the recoil of it made it fall out of my hand as I was not able to hold it the correct way. But that soon changed as he dropped me yelling out in pain holding his arm. The girl was now bunched up in the corner hiding covering her face. I rolled my eyes at the man as I kicked my pistol back into my hand and gripped it tightly. The familiar metal handle made me smile as I squeezed the trigger again aiming at the owner. A round hole appeared in his head with a gunshot echoing throughout the area, his body dropped down to the ground instantly as I had done this. I slowly walked over to the Lethan girl who was still in the corner near the steps. "H-hey, come on. I am no threat to you." I said as politely as possible as I held my hand out to her. At first she flinched at the sight of my hand more than likely thinking I was going to hit her in some shape or form, I couldn't blame her since I did just kill her owner. But I stayed there, not wanting to hit her in any shape or form.

She raised her head slightly and looked into my eyes before slowly holding her hand out and grabbing mine helping her up. We slowly walked to my ship without interruption, though people couldn't stop staring at her and the sound of multiple people talking throughout the market. She was stunning don't get me wrong there like most Twi'Lek you see, but she seemed so different from most I have seen and talked to. I just couldn't figure out why, that wasn't important though. What was important was trying to get her some necessities of life. As we entered my ship she looked around checking the place out as I had shut the entrance to the ship. The lights throughout the inside of the ship turned on showing the clean living area of the bottom of my ship. I chuckled lightly I had watched her before going to the kitchen and getting her some food and some water. She sat down at the table slowly and looked around the kitchen that we were both in. She seemed to be still slightly weary of the area around us. As I placed the Blanca steak and fresh water in front of her eyes widened and looked at me surprised. "T-thank you sir, I don-don't think you would need to spoil me like this."

I smirked slightly at the sound of her knowing basic "Seems like you know my language, and do not worry if I spoil you or not. You need to eat. You seem to not have eaten in a few days. "I said as I sat down across from her as she began eating using the utensils on the plate. I was surprised she actually knew how to use these utensils, but I wasn't going to question it at this moment in time. She began to eat quickly as I did; I also hadn't had a meal in the last few days since I hadn't gotten around to making myself anything to eat since I was so busy. Seeing this girl in front of me made me second guess my thoughts about 2 weeks ago of me dying soon though it was inevitable. "Eat up; you have a long day ahead of you." I said as I put my plate away along with the flask that I had my water in.


	2. Chapter 2

I made sure the back entrance to the ship was still closed before heading back to my seat. "Why would I be having a long day today?" She asked out of curiosity tilting her head. Her tails dangling behind her head made me smile slightly. "Well first off, you aren't in the best shape possible. By the way, names Zeken. What's yours?" I asked trying to change the subject on purpose as I wasn't going to explain everything. Since those plans that I had were taken away since the moment I let her into my ship. "Well Zeken, I want to know first off why the hell you saved me back there?" She demanded an answer; I could see it in her bright amber eyes. "We both know that slavery of your people is wrong. Therefore I saved you because no one should be treated the way you have been treated. "I said as I put her empty plate away along with the flask of water that was completely empty next to mine. She looked down slightly as if she was disappointed in herself, knowing it was true. "I understand now Zeken, it makes sense now." She said looking up at me now. "My name is Salrusa, since I knew that you wanted to know."

She said and I smiled hearing her name, it was an odd name yes. But it was unique, and I liked it. "It suits you well Salrusa. Now come with me, it's time for you to get out of those clothes." I said as I got up and headed to the large closet I had that had an assortment of all kinds of clothes. Since I had a few friends that were female of course they sometimes left their stuff here, they never come back for it so I keep it in a closet, and you may never know who you might run into now a day. She followed behind me quickly and I opened the door for her and turned the light on. "Take your time in there Salrusa; you have a lot of time on your hands." I chuckled as I shut the door behind her, now sitting down checking the records for supplies. I had plenty as a matter a fact; I had completely forgotten about the secret storage compartment that I had filled with food and water, my stupid ass self.

I kept looking through the records that I had before Salrusa came out wearing a pair of shorts and a cloth that wrapped around her breasts covering it all tightly. She had a bright smile on her face as she moved her hands around the clothing she had on. "Too long have I not had clothes that fully covered me." She said smiling, I chuckled at this statement. "What about you're Leku? If one of those tails were to get hit it would be severely painful for you?" I asked her curiously as I had no way to help her get a head piece of some sort. "There is no need don't worry Zeken. What are we going to do now?" She asked sitting down next to me. I chuckled turning to her; I knew that we had to get off this planet. "Well let's see here, you don't know how to defend yourself very well do you?" I asked out of curiosity, she nodded slowly before looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Its fine Salrusa, I will teach you everything that you need to know in order to survive." I said as I got up, I held my hand out to her and she took it and I helped her up. She had a smirk on her face as she looks into my eyes. "When do we start?" She asked me and I chuckled. "Let's get the hell off this planet shall we?" I said as I went to the cockpit and started the ship up. She sat down next to me and I smirked. "Don't touch anything now; I don't need you screwing up anything…no offense." I said as I began to fly forwards and lift off the ground. I flicked a switch and before we know it we were aimed up in the air heading to space. "Where are we headed exactly Zeken?"

Salrusa asked and I smiled turning to her. "We are on our way to Kashyyyk. I have a few friends there that I think can help train you for the fights that are going to happen in the future." I explained carefully as we flew through space careful of our surroundings. There wasn't much to see honestly, a few ships went by us and there were a few moons and planets around that we could see. But none were the ones I was looking for, I looked at Salrusa and she looked at me with a face of worry. "Get buckled up." I said as I activated hyperspace. We began to go extremely fast, blue streaks of light shooting past us as we continued. I disabled it quickly to have been at the mid rim of the galaxy, right next to Kashyyyk. The planet had spots of green around the area but mainly was covered with water in most areas. I slowly began to turn towards the planet and began to enter the atmosphere.

"Hang on!" I said as we came barreling towards the water, quickly lifting upwards. Finally slowing down I looked at Salrusa who was hanging onto the chair she was in now tightly "That's a first for you isn't it?" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes before nodding to me. We began to fly past a few islands before seeing a landing bay. I turned on the radio hearing someone yelling. "We are under attack I repeat we are under attack requesting immediate as-AGHH!"I heard through my headset. "Well that's not good." I said and I got into the landing bay quickly and saw the fighting, between the people I would least expect…clones. I quickly fired a few shots killing a few of them before fully landing. I shut the ship down and quickly grabbed my rifle and my pistol before opening the back entrance.

"W-Wait what are you doing Zeken!?"I heard Salrusa run over to me as the entrance began to slowly open up. "I have to help them." I answered looking into her dark brown eyes. She snatched the pistol out of my hand. Then this will be the time you tell me how to shoot this damn thing." She demanded and I chuckled, she was serious so I knew that either way even if I did say no she was coming with me. "Just stay close alright, hide behind cover wherever you can get it." I said before I ran out of the ship holding my rifle tightly as I saw a few of the clones aim and fire at us rapidly. I leapt to the left firing at them before reaching cover. By the time I made it to cover Salrusa was next to me. Seeing this opportunity to tell her how to use the pistol in her hands, but by the time I was about to say something I saw her fire multiple time hitting 3 of the clones. I looked at her bewildered by the fact that she had just shot 3 clones. "Nice one, how in the hell did you figure it out?" I said over the gunfire around us. "I don't really know! "She yelled as a ship nearby exploded.

I poked my head out seeing a glimpse of a clone before hiding quickly as I saw the shot right where my head was just at. "Well it's time to use this skill to the best of your ability!" I yelled as I quickly came out of cover and shot multiple clones while side stepping to the right heading towards a corridor. Salrusa ran past me holding the pistol one handed while firing at the remaining clones. One down, 2 down then me finishing off the rest of the battalion. I walked down to the corridor where I saw a few flee; I poked my head around the corner before walking into it looking behind myself careful of not getting shot in the back. We walked to the end of the corridor to have 1 hallway on each side. "Everything okay down there!?" I yelled down the hall left of me. I heard a few murmurs behind the door before it opened revealing a few people inside. "Yes only a few injuries. Is it clear?" I heard the man in the middle of the group ask and I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"At least for now, recommend you get ready for whatever comes up next." I said before running down the hall to the next door across from us. Tapping the door a few times before entering inside the room. The room was so dark the only light that was coming from anywhere is from the entrance, I flicked on the flashlight on the underside of my rifle before looking around. "Anyone?" I said out loud as I shinned the light around the room seeing absolutely nothing. Nothing on the floors, nothing in the room, nothing but darkness surrounded me. Chills began to crawl up my spine as I entered another room to the left still looking around. Hearing a clanking noise behind me I turned around aiming my flashlight down the hallway. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded as I turned to see a pair of eyes face to face with me. I was suddenly launched through the air down the hallway onto the ground skidding to a halt. I groaned as I slowly stood up looking at the figure. "Simple minded mercenary!"

I heard the figure say and the familiar sound of a lightsaber turning on made me flinch as memories flashed through my mind. Shaking my head looking up to see the bright white light rushing towards me. "Wait!" I heard someone yell behind me and I turned to see Salrusa. I looked back to see the figure stop. "What is a Twi'Lek slave doing in Kashyyyk?" I heard the figure say; now definitely realizing this was a female speaking. "That isn't important, why are you attacking him so suddenly?" Salrusa demanded an answer and I began to see the form of female wielding the lightsaber. Medium build, definite female features, and amber eyes, she wasn't half bad. "I sense hatred in him; he is an enemy to me and the rest of us here." The girl explained and I stood glared at her. "Just because I am a mercenary doesn't mean I kill for no reason, I know what's wrong and right." I hissed, venom could be felt in my voice as I said this. "Then why are you searching here?" She asked suddenly and I sighed. "Obviously to try and find survivors, I am looking for my friends."

I explained and I saw the white light from the lightsaber retract and I moved down the hallway slowly to let the woman out without being in the way, Salrusa doing the same thing. The final shape of the woman in front of me was a Togruta female. Shorts and a cloth wrapped around her breasts, protecting anything that any man would ever want to see from a Togruta. In which I cannot blame her. I looked at her montrals down to her eyes in which were in the form of a sharp glare towards me. "What did I do to suddenly be on your bad side miss? I have done nothing to you." I said innocently, she rolled her eyes as she ran past me and Salrusa to the others in the room behind us. I followed after her shortly after wanting an answer from this woman no matter what. As I entered the room I saw that there were a few people tending the wounded while others were loading their weapons ready for the next attack. The Togruta woman turned around stopping as she looked at me. "I don't trust you because you're the reason why this whole attack had happened. Some blasted Mercenary let those damn clones into the base" She explained, anger filled her eyes and I knew that she could slice me in half at any moment if she wanted to.

"L-Listen, I just got here from my ship. I killed the rest of those clones for you before searching for survivors. I have no idea what's going on." I hissed angered at her for thinking that I was the start of this all. She sighed looking down at the ground. "I understand that the circumstances that you have been given in the last hour. But I do not know if you can be of use at this moment. We are out in the open now, we don't know if they are around us or not. We are stuck." The woman explained and I sighed, I had to do something for them no matter what. "Well then leave it to me." I said before turning to Salrusa. "Stay here with the others, you're too important to me, I can't see you hurt." I explained to Salrusa and she looked saddened looking down at the ground. I suddenly had her arms around me and her head pressed against my chest. "Be careful…please." She said and I hugged back chuckling. "Of course." I said before letting go and she did the same, I smiled at her then ran outside the door and walked out to the landing bay. I held my rifle tightly in my arms as I looked around. The bodies of the clones scattered across the ground along with one of the ships still on fire. I sighed to myself as I grabbed a fusion cell clip off one of the clones and put it in the chest pocket I had. Looking around I saw nothing around me besides the chaos from before. I suddenly heard the sound of feet quietly coming towards me from behind. I turned around quickly aiming at the black figure in front of me only for it to be knocked out of my hand, it going across the floor and me being knocked back into the wall behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at the dark clothed person, raising their light saber at me and slicing at me. I quickly leapt to the left holding my yanked my combat knife out of its sheath and held it tightly in my hand looking at the Sith in front of me. I heard the low chuckle of the Sith in front of me before I knew it they had slashed at me multiple times getting closer and closer towards me. I kept backing up before leaping to the side trying not to get cornered. The sound of a gunshot made me duck covering my head. I looked up quickly to see the Sith with a hole in his chest. Dropping to the floor dead, I sighed in relief looking back at the man that just saved my life. I grabbed the lightsaber off the grounds slowly while also grabbing a few pistols and an assault rifle. I asked one of the patrol men to get the Togruta woman for me and shortly after she came out of the doorway and looked at me. I raised my hand out holding the lightsaber. She looked at me surprised, "A Sith's lightsaber. If there's one there is going to be more. "She said looking at me with a serious look. "Thank you, it is greatly appreciated." She said before walking back in, and I began to take apart the pistols and the rifle.

Using the small hand held welder I had to weld a few pieces together to create an upgraded rifle for myself. Making the amount of energy that the rifle used more effienceint, the stock a lot better and the scope was the one similar to the one I had on my other rifle. I added the other side of the frame of the rifle and welded it together and test fired it shooting down the hall. It wasn't the best but it was at least something that is what mattered to me. I ran off trying to secure as much ground as I possibly could. Making sure every room I could possibly find was clear and all resources were taken by me and then dropped off to the group of survivors. The more and more I seemed to bring back the more I could tell that the Togruta woman was beginning to trust me, at least something else positive was happening from this all. Anyways besides this all I finally cleared the whole first floor with some help with the others. Nothing what so ever was here, so where the hell was the Sith hiding? We checked the ships and found nothing, so there was some way how he got behind me that we all didn't even know about. As me, Salrusa, the Jedi that I still didn't know the name to, and a few others began to walk up the stairs I knew something was going to happen at that point. We began to secure each room one by one, trying to lock down the area; making sure that every clone was gone and there were no other threats around. But there was no sign of anyone living on this floor at all. Only the wookies and other ally's dead bodies scattered around the floors and rooms. The smell of decay filled the air as we continued to walk. After about an hour we got the whole second floor cleared with nothing but death inside it. This was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up. Despite having to do this all I had a bunch of energy still in me, but my stomach growled at the thought of food. As I turned around to head to the last floor where the others were, Salrusa came running up with a slight smile on her face. "What is it?" I asked curiously and her smile widened.

"I learned a few more things from everyone. And I was wondering when we were going to eat again. I can hear my stomachs growling like crazy." She giggled slightly as she held her stomach with her hand. "Soon don't worry my stomach is doing the same thing." I chuckled before we both headed downstairs. "Practice makes perfect Salrusa, never forget that. I forgot to tell you that they want me on the front lines out there." I commented as I saw a few of the guards nodding at me, I nodded back before I entered the landing bay heading towards my ship. I felt myself get yanked back and turned around while doing so. "Wait, what? You're leaving me again?" She asked saddened by this realization. "I am not leaving the planet or anything doesn't worry Salrusa." I chuckled as I looked down at her. She moved her head under mind, resting my head against hers. "You're my owner Zeken, I cannot lose you. What will happen if I get captured again?" She asked scared of the thought of being brought back into the life of slavery. "You won't Salrusa, don't think like that. You know how to protect yourself now do you not? Listen while I am gone I have 2 friends Catherine, and Zack. They will teach you everything you need to know. I am sorry Salrusa, but I have to help everyone as much as I can." I explained this to her as we walked into the ship and I began to cook up some liver and onions as I began creating a 2 sandwiches for the both of us.

"Zeken I don't want you die on me, you are the only reason why I am here. If it weren't for you I would be still on Ryloth being sold to some sex addicted human." Salrusa said hugging me from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder, she was more than likely on her tips of her toes. As I finished making the sandwiches and poured some water into 2 clean glass cups. "Please…sit." I said as I placed her plate down and my own before setting the water down and sitting across from her. "I am serious Zeken." She said with a slight glare towards me as she began eating. I began eating as well trying to think of how I can explain this to her without it sounding bad. As I swallowed my food I began to finally explain why I am doing this. "Listen, Salrusa…I-it was never my intention to keep you, I want you to be free. Wonder the galaxy, create your own adventures. Fight for what's right. I am 43 years old Salrusa, I have done all these things already Salrusa, and it's only a matter of time before they get me." It didn't sound as good as I thought about this in my head. She began to take her last bite from her sandwich, she really must have been hungry as she had already finished her sandwich and the water was gone, quite impressive to be honest. Just one of those things about being a Twi'Lek I guess. I finished shortly after and placed our plates in the sink along with our glass cups before turning to see Salrusa resting her head on the table. I knew this was affecting her deeply, and it was going to be hard to peel herself away from me. I rested my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me after standing up. Her face showed a depressed state of mind, on the brink of crying. She hugged me tightly suddenly and I felt her arms around me. I hugged back tightly as well as she began to cry slightly on my chest. "F-For a mercenary, y-you care so much about the p-people around you." She said laughing slightly, I smiled softly as this was truer than I could ever imagine. "Come on; let me introduce you to Zack and Catrina."


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at the dark clothed person, raising their light saber at me and slicing at me. I quickly leapt to the left holding my yanked my combat knife out of its sheath and held it tightly in my hand looking at the Sith in front of me. I heard the low chuckle of the Sith in front of me, before I knew it the sith striked at me multiple times left ,right, right again knocking me off balance slightly making me back up. I kept backing up before leaping to the side trying not to get cornered. The sound of a gunshot made me duck covering my head. I looked up quickly to see the Sith with a hole in his chest. Dropping to the floor dead, I sighed in relief looking back at the man that just saved my life. I grabbed the lightsaber off the ground slowly while also grabbing a few pistols and an assault rifle. I asked one of the patrol men to get the Togruta woman for me and shortly after she came out of the doorway and looked at me. I raised my hand out holding the lightsaber. She looked at me surprised, "A Sith's lightsaber. If there's one there is going to be more. "She said looking at me with a serious look. "Thank you, it is greatly appreciated." She said before walking back in, and I began to take apart the pistols and the rifle.

Using the small hand held welder I had in my pocket to take apart the frame of the rifle. I began to make the amount of energy that the rifle used more efficient, the stock a lot better and the scope was the one thing similar to the one I had on my other rifle. I added the other side of the frame of the rifle and welded it together and test fired it shooting down the hall. It wasn't the best but it was at least something that is what mattered to me. I ran off trying to secure as much ground as I possibly could. Making sure every room I could possibly find was clear and all resources were taken by me and then dropped off to the group of survivors. The more and more I seemed to bring back the more I could tell that the Togruta woman was beginning to trust me, at least something else positive was happening from this all. Anyways besides this all I finally cleared the whole first floor with some help with the others. Nothing what so ever was here, so where the hell was the Sith hiding? We checked the ships and found nothing, so there was some way how he got behind me that we all didn't even know about. As me, Salrusa, the Jedi that I still didn't know the name to, and a few others began to walk up the stairs I knew something was going to happen at that point. We began to secure each room one by one, trying to lock down the area; making sure that every clone was gone and there were no other threats around. But there was no sign of anyone living on this floor at all. Only the wookies and other ally's dead bodies scattered around the floors and rooms. The smell of decay filled the air as we continued to walk. After about an hour we got the whole second floor cleared with nothing but death inside it. This was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up. Despite having to do this all I had a bunch of energy still in me, but my stomach growled at the thought of food. As I turned around to head to the last floor where the others were, Salrusa came running up with a slight smile on her face. "What is it?" I asked curiously and her smile widened.

"I learned a few more things from everyone. And I was wondering when we were going to eat again. I can hear my stomachs growling like crazy." She giggled slightly as she held her stomach with her hand. "Soon don't worry my stomach is doing the same thing." I chuckled before we both headed downstairs. "Practice makes perfect Salrusa, never forget that. I forgot to tell you that they want me on the front lines out there." I commented as I saw a few of the guards nodding at me, I nodded back before I entered the landing bay heading towards my ship. I felt myself get yanked back and turned around while doing so. "Wait, what? You're leaving me again?" She asked saddened by this realization. "I am not leaving the planet or anything doesn't worry Salrusa." I chuckled as I looked down at her. She moved her head under mind, resting my head against hers. "You're my owner Zeken, I cannot lose you. What will happen if I get captured again?" She asked scared of the thought of being brought back into the life of slavery. "You won't Salrusa, don't think like that. You know how to protect yourself now do you not? Listen while I am gone I have 2 friends Catherine, and Zack. They will teach you everything you need to know. I am sorry Salrusa, but I have to help everyone as much as I can." I explained this to her as we walked into the ship and I began to cook up some liver and onions as I began creating a 2 sandwiches for the both of us.

"Zeken I don't want you die on me, you are the only reason why I am here. If it weren't for you I would be still on Ryloth being sold to some sex addicted human." Salrusa said hugging me from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder, she was more than likely on her tips of her toes. As I finished making the sandwiches and poured some water into 2 clean glass cups. "Please…sit." I said as I placed her plate down and my own before setting the water down and sitting across from her. "I am serious Zeken." She said with a slight glare towards me as she began eating. I began eating as well trying to think of how I can explain this to her without it sounding bad. As I swallowed my food I began to finally explain why I am doing this. "Listen, Salrusa…I-it was never my intention to keep you, I want you to be free. Wonder the galaxy, create your own adventures. Fight for what's right. I am 43 years old Salrusa, I have done all these things already Salrusa, and it's only a matter of time before they get me." It didn't sound as good as I thought about this in my head. She began to take her last bite from her sandwich, she really must have been hungry as she had already finished her sandwich and the water was gone, quite impressive to be honest. Just one of those things about being a Twi'Lek I guess. I finished shortly after and placed our plates in the sink along with our glass cups before turning to see Salrusa resting her head on the table. I knew this was affecting her deeply, and it was going to be hard to peel herself away from me. I rested my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me after standing up. Her face showed a depressed state of mind, on the brink of crying. She hugged me tightly suddenly and I felt her arms around me. I hugged back tightly as well as she began to cry slightly on my chest. "F-For a mercenary, y-you care so much about the p-people around you." She said laughing slightly, I smiled softly as this was truer than I could ever imagine. "Come on; let me introduce you to Zack and Catrina."

I chuckled as I released her from my arms and she did the same nodding and walking out of the ship. We walked up to the third floor to have Catherine and Zack in the middle hallway. They smiled seeing me and running over. "Well, well, well, look at you grandpa. Still looking better than ever, yet you always show up late." Catherine joked resting her rifle on her shoulder. I laughed heartedly before patting her on the shoulder. "It's good to see you Zeken, thought I wouldn't see you again." Zack said chuckling as they both hugged me. I hugged back tightly laughing; they were like family to me. The 3 of us were the biggest trouble makers in the small city in Kashyyyk. Me being the oldest of them maybe like 14 and them being 4 years younger than me. It was hard at times, but we made it here now. "Now who is this?" Zack asked pointing at Salrusa who was looking around curiously. "That's Salrusa, the Lethan Twi'Lek that I saved from the slavery life that she was close to entering. I want you to do me a favor that has to do with her. I want you to teach her everything you guys both know. She needs to know everything from pickpocketing, tactical planning, etc." I said softly and they looked at me with a smile shaking their head in disappointment. "Why would we do that, can't you teach her?" Catherine asked and I sighed afraid that they were going to ask that. "I have to go help the front lines, I have no choice. I am not going to be able to see her as much as I would like to. So I was hoping you guys would help." I explained carefully and they nodded. "It makes sense; you care about her a lot don't you?" Catherine asked taking off her helmet, revealing the all too familiar face that I remember when I was little. I nodded smiling a bit looking at Salrusa. "Alright we will do it, but I want to try and be hear once every 1 or 2 weeks." Zack demanded and I rolled my eyes smiling. "Okay but I can't promise anything." I chuckled. They nodded and we all shook on it and I walked over to Salrusa and hugged her tightly "I will see you soon do not worry. Have fun Salrusa, these two know exactly what they are doing don't worry. They will keep you safe." I whispered into her ear and she giggled slightly, making me smile. "Alright Zeken, be careful." She said softly back. I let go of the hug nodding to her before racing down the steps. (Alright everyone this is going to be a slight transition now. We are going to be switching from Zeken to Salrusa. Anyways I hope you have enjoyed it all so far and this series is going to be here for a long time don't worry! I might even add a sequel to it if I get the time to do so.)


End file.
